Luke Robertson
The Harnassed Soldier Appearance Luke is often called a giant, and for good reason, standing at 6'2. He has short blond hair which he keeps spiked up, and dark brown eyes, with a muscular build. Luke has a scar along the right side of his forehead from when during a football game, his helmet flew off and he was slammed to the ground. Clothing Luke is most often seen in an oilstained wife beater and wearing blue jeans that are incredibly faded. However, that's just when he's working, and when he's relaxing he can be seen wearing a grey sweater with the sleeves removed, and when on missions he wears a flannel dress shirt and a leather jacket over the rest of it. Inventory *Toolbox that used to belong to his dad *Football *A copy of The Walking Drum by Louis L'amour *Mossberg 590 *Browning Hi-Power Personality Luke is a serious man, known to do his job and do it without complaint. Since losing his father, this has simply become more prominent, and Luke's become very militant. Luke makes a good soldier now, though his friendships are suffering for it, as is his health. Due to this he's been forbidden from fighting, and ordered to solely work on the vehicles, fulfilling his role as one of the Militia's main mechanics. Luke is known for his complete devotion to his work, often working for days uninterrupted, only taking breaks to eat, drink, or use the bathroom, sometimes falling asleep while working. Skills Handyman- Raised as a mechanic, Luke has an extensive knowledge of vehicles, and is able to fix them up quite well. Unfortunately, this has led to him and other mechanics being issued the job of maintaining generators, roads, and really any repairs necessary. Powerhouse- Luke's a big guy. He's got a lot of muscle, and that comes in handy at most times. History Luke was born into a simple family, his father being a mechanic and his mother being a stay at home mom. From the moment he was old enough to handle a wrench, his father had him working in the shop next to him, teaching Luke how to fix cars and trucks, as well as how to make them look nice, even teaching him a few illegal modifications such as how to modify vehicles to increase horsepower. However, when Luke was fourteen his father joined the army, and left Luke and his mother alone at home. Luke's mother took a job to support them, and Luke joined the football team to occupy himself. It wasn't long however, only when Luke was a month away from turning eighteen that the aliens invaded. By the time the Massachusests Malitia reached them, Luke's mother had already been killed by mech fire, and Luke was only barely rescued from being harnassed when his father and Henry showed up at the scene. Since then he's been travelling with the Militia, fixing any vehicles that need it and trying to survive. Gallery Jacob4.png|I will never forgive them. And neither should you.- Luke referring to Skitters after the Harnass is broken Jacob2.png|You can't keep me here forever Captain Parker. They will come for me soon... -Luke referring to the Skitters while Harnassed Jacob.png|So because you got my dad killed, I have to sit in the back like a coward? Thanks Uncle Henry, you're a swell guy. Prick. -Luke referring to being benched.